All That I Want
by blackwidow10
Summary: Sequel to Only One Person. What happens when that exchange student comes back for another visit?


All That I Want

By: Nicole Holmen

A/N: Well, here's that sequel all of you were asking for. Sorry it took so long, the stupid phone company wouldn't get off their asses to fix a broken phone line. That's just how it is here...

"Did you hear?"

Odd hurried into the room, sitting himself down on Jeremy's bed next to Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremy, who had been typing away on his computer, looked around at Odd.

"What happened?"

Ulrich and Yumi, who had been kissing softly while waiting for Jeremy to finish up with his typing, looked up.

"Those exchange students from last year? They're coming back for another two weeks."

Yumi's eyes widened as Ulrich glanced over at her.

"All of them?"

"That's what I heard."

Yumi met Ulrich's eyes, which looked slightly worried. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"It doesn't change anything. You are my boyfriend."

Ulrich smiled almost shyly, kissing Yumi on the cheek before looking over at Odd.

"When are they coming?"

Odd hesitated.

"Tomorrow…"

"What!"

"Oh…hi James."

"Yumi! I've missed you so much!"

James, the exchange student, pulled Yumi into a hug, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Um, James?"

Yumi pulled away quickly as James tried to kiss her again.

"Yes, Yumi dear?"

"I, uh…I have a boyfriend now."

The look on James's face was priceless, somewhere between shock and pain. But then he smiled and pulled Yumi into another hug.

"Alright then. Can we still be friends, Yumi dear?"

"I guess so…"

"Great! I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Sure…"

With that, James gave Yumi another kiss on the cheek, and walked off. Yumi turned to walk in the other direction, muttering to herself.

"This is going to be a long two weeks…"

Yumi sighed as she walked into the cafeteria later, spotting Ulrich at their usual table with Odd and Jeremy.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

Ulrich had immediately noticed that something was wrong. As soon as she sat down, he put his arm around her.

"It's James…"

"What did he do to you?"

Yumi smiled at Ulrich's protectiveness, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"He doesn't seem to like the fact that I have you now."

"Oh."

Ulrich didn't seem too concerned. He gave Yumi a hug and a soft kiss on the lips just as James walked over to their table.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?"

Ulrich glared, but Odd and Jeremy nodded. Yumi looked apprehensive.

James pulled a chair over from the next table, sitting himself down right next to Yumi. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Um…well, James, you remember Jeremy and Odd don't you? And Ulrich? He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, really? Well, that's nice. It's always good to see friends get together."

James waved a hello to Odd and Jeremy as Ulrich and Yumi glanced nervously at each other.

"Yeah…"

They ate in total silence for awhile longer, before James got up.

"I'll see you all later. Good bye, Yumi dear."

He gave Yumi a swift hug before striding out of the cafeteria. The table was quiet for a few moments, and then Odd started laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, Yumi dear."

Yumi slapped Odd across his face.

"Don't get jealous again Ulrich."

"I'm not."

"Yeah right."

Ulrich glared at Odd from across their room. They were each perched on their own bed, Ulrich looking worriedly at the clock every few minutes.

"She's not here yet."

"Obviously. Don't worry so much. She'll be here."

"I just don't trust James. He'll still go after Yumi even though he knows that we're together."

Ulrich glanced at the door again, then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her."

"Ulrich…"

"Hello, Yumi dear."

"Oh…hi James. What are you up to?"

"Actually, I was looking for you. What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah…"

James moved closer to Yumi where they were in the hallway, while Yumi moved back away form him.

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you after I left."

"Oh…"

"You were always on my mind, day and night. And now, I'm with you again, my Yumi dear."

James moved still closer, pinning Yumi against the wall with no chance to escape.

"I…I'm not yours, James. I'm with Ulrich now…"

"Oh yes, that little technicality. Don't worry about him."

"But…"

James took the last step closer to Yumi, and kissed her on the lips firmly. Yumi yelped and struggled to get away, but James held on to her tight. She stood motionless as he kissed her again, his lips bruising hers.

"Yumi!"

Ulrich came running down the hall towards James and Yumi, pulling James off of her when he got there. James stumbled and fell backward, hitting the floor hard. Ulrich turned and Yumi put her arms around him.

"Are you okay, Yumi?"

"Yes, just a bit shocked is all. I can't believe he did that!"

"Yeah."

Ulrich was avoiding Yumi's eyes, though he still held her, rather desperately.

"Ulrich?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh…yeah."

Yumi didn't seem convinced, but Ulrich didn't feel ready at the moment to tell her any more.

"Let's just go."

"Sure…but I want to talk to you later Ulrich."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Ulrich."

"Okay."

Yumi looked worriedly at Ulrich they walked slowly back to Odd and Ulrich's room.

"That jerk!"

Odd was very mad about what James had done to Yumi. Jeremy nodded.

"I agree."

"Let's do something to him!"

"No, Odd."

"But why not! He deserves it!"

Ulrich had an arm around Yumi's shoulders. He was staring out the window, looking at the sky but seeing nothing. Yumi looked at him worried eyes.

"Come on Ulrich, let's go get him!"

Ulrich looked at Odd.

"No. We'd get in trouble. Don't worry about it."

Everybody stared at him.

"Don't worry about it! How can you say that Ulrich? Don't you want revenge for what he did to Yumi?"

"It doesn't matter."

Ulrich got up and left the room. The other three looked at each other. Yumi stood up too.

"I'll go talk to him."

Yumi sat down on the bench next to Ulrich. He was leaning back, watching the wind move the leaves around on the ground.

"Ulrich?"

He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"What's bothering you? And don't say 'nothing.'"

Ulrich looked over at Yumi, his eyes sad.

"It's just…that's what I was most worried about."

"You mean…me being with James."

"…Yeah."

"You know I didn't want to…to kiss him, right?"

"I know. I guess I just…don't want to lose you now."

Yumi grinned at Ulrich, then slid her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You won't lose me, especially not to someone like James."

Ulrich gave her a small smile, but still didn't quite look convinced. Yumi sighed.

"You are my boyfriend, Ulrich. Only you. You are all that I want."

Ulrich looked at Yumi for a few quiet moments, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

A week later, James and the rest of the exchange students were set to leave. At the last moment, James walked over to where Yumi was standing with Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy.

"Well, Yumi dear, it's time for me to leave you again."

Both Ulrich and Odd moved forward to stand in front of Yumi.

"About time too."

"And don't call her that."

James's smile faltered for a moment, before it was replaced by a sickeningly sweet grin.

"She doesn't mind, do you, Yumi dear?"

This comment pushed Odd over the edge. He stepped forward, curled his hand into a fist, and punched James in the face.

Ulrich and Jeremy started laughing, and Yumi, giggling, gave Odd a thank you hug. When she pulled away, Ulrich was smiling at her.

"So, you're replacing me with Odd now?"

Yumi smiled too, and gave Ulrich a kiss.

"Never."


End file.
